Episode 99
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 100|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:42:54 Hosts: Alex Kate Mitch Tony Guests: ---- Content Covered *Saints Row IV *Mitch funny Saints Row IV, so Mitch be funny now. *Alex Streetpass relay points *Plants vs. Zombies 2 *DIsney Infinity *Failure of the XB1 PS4 launch titles. *Questions *#Open world games or Focused linear experiences? *#Do you have house plants? *#Do you think there is room for cable with Netflix and streaming services? Notable Facts Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *(Kate) Shut up *Cable sucks so much it should die. As if the FCC is fucking stupid. *You flip flopping Mitch fuck. *You are only allowed to have 1 opinion. Do you not know how the internet works? *Plants Vs. Zombies 2 is free but you can tell that Roger Suitman has his hands on it. Freemium. The snowpea is $3. It hs 9 to 10 graphics compared to 3 for the first game. *THank you for not shoving glass things in your butt. *We took the most important week off. So many games came out. *50 Cent Blood on the Streets. **Mitch "No it's Blood on the Sand" (CORRECTION) **Wow, sorry I went with the name that made sense. *Cool now be that funny on the show. *Is your name Karen? No I'm not getting any food. *Disney Infinity is so fucking awesome I'm dead now. **Kate "When do we get to play as the cow on Home on the Range?" *Shut up and learn to play the game retard." **Kate "This marks the end of Alex is right." *(Callback to when he first dated Mela) *PAX East 13 Watch_Dogs trailer was E3 at a different angle. **Kate "So 24." *If there is a company that doesn't give a fuck about its fans it's the new Rare. *Double Helix, I heard of them they made games like Battleship Movie, Green Lantern. Oh no. Oh no. Let's have a moment of silence for everything. *Rare executive here, I want Deep Silver to make the next Banjo-Kazooie game. *Zoo Tycoon does seem like the most interesting exclusive. Kate *I don't shove glass things in my butt. It's dangerous. *We found streaming so TV loses again. *I have a game which is being the worst host for you. **Mitch "Plays Saints Row IV dubstep gun." **Kate "Robo Drew?" *I had a pee standing up first time in over 2 years. I'm embarrassing my self on this program. Dieaster I ended up peeing in my own pants. *Things got to estongated and shriveled. Leave me alone. *(PVZ microtransactions) What the fuck? Are they high? *Saints Row IV sounds cool but I hate dubstep and Saints Row. *I viewed it more as a clone of inFamous since their clones are inferior to a superior title. *Did you know they have a vacuum pump for your butthole? *That has to be non canon or how will they get to Red Faction? *So Saints Row IV is Metal Wolf Chaos. *You can befnny, but we hate you and you're not likeable. *All of Tony's cum is flooding down the hallway like in The Shining. *They pretended to be nice more times than Jafar. *So doing this show I heard all of you pee. *Worse launch games since Virtual Boy and 3DO. *It's good to collect all the stars. RIght Tony? (silence) *COD Ghost the Best of the Same. *Treyarch should stick to porting Tony Hawk games on Dreamcast. *Madden 25 *Skylander Swap Force which I do think is a snowballing video. *For people who don't want enjoyable racers Forza Motorsport 5. Mitch *You know that sexy girl? **Alex "She was." *Tangled, Frozen, what's next? **Kate "Raped." *If Tony is in a French maid dress I will have a confused boner *Ryse Son of Rome is Ancient Rome Call of Duty **Kate "How is that possible they don't have grenades." *Knack looks interesting. I do want to play Knack. Tony *How dare people mention open world crime games. (That aren't GTA) *(Saints Row IV) What else did they steal from? **Kate "Tony never seen Scarface, Goodfellas, or Godfather. so he doesn't know GTA rip off." <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 100|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MitchCategory:Tony